September
2011 *6th - Store page is added on vivianvideo.com , and the first product listed there is Joe Mugs. *11th - My first album is out! is uploaded to YouTube. *12th - 60 Second Comics 118 is released. *13th - 60 Second Comics 119 is released. *14th - 60 Second Comics 118 and 119 are released on ComicFury. *16th - 60 Second Comics 120 is released. *18th - 60 Second Comics 121 is released, and 120 and 121 are released on ComicFury. *20th - 60 Second Comics 122 is released. *22nd - 60 Second Comics 123 and 124 are released, and 123 is released on ComicFury. *23rd - 60 Second Comics 124 is released on ComicFury. *24th - The song Chippy is created. *28th - The song Upbeat is created. 2010 *3rd - Brandcraft 1.0 is released. *4th - Brandcraft 2.0 is released. *6th - Live action parts of Let's Play Awesome: Ocarina of Time Part 14 are filmed. *7th - Let's Play Awesome: Ocarina of Time Part 14 is released, and Brandcraft 2.5 is released. *9th - The song Strange Guitar is created. *10th - Glaciality is released, the first original song by Brandon Vivian on YouTube in nearly 2 years. *27th - Live action parts of Let's Play Awesome: Ocarina of Time Part 16 are flimed. 2009 *4th - Becca is released on DeviantArt. *20th - A notecard comic episode of Loco Inc is created. *26th - Let's Play Awesome: Ocarina of Time Parts 7-9 are filmed. 2008 *2nd - Sadness 2 is created and released on YouTube. *6th - Joe the Happy Coffee Cup is released on RMD. *7th - The song Science 1 is created. *9th - Sadness 1 is released on YouTube. Work resumes on Circle Killer, and version 2 is finished, but then goes on hiatus again. Work begins on Medieval Monsters, Meteor Shower, and Truck Jump, but they all go on hiatus the later the same day. *12th - The Cake is a Lie is released on RMD. *13th - The song Anger 1 is created. *14th - Blue Hop is released on RMD. The songs Space 2 and Overlord Electronics Theme are created. *18th - Development begins on Journey Into the Mines. The song Mine 1 is created. *19th - The song Calm 2 is created. *21st - The song Sweet is created. *28th - Abstract Dark is released on RMD. Journey Into the Mines version 1 is finished. 2007 *Although it may not have happened specifically at this time, by this time, the company had officially changed its name from MadTwister Industries to Vivian Video. *1st - Work begins on Small Area Explore. *2nd - Castle Defender version 1 is finished, and the game goes on hiatus. Work begins on Frog Savior. Small Area Explore version 1 is finished, and the game goes on hiatus. The songs Guitar Peace, Peace 2, Future 3, Normal 1, Thrt, Battle 1, Battle 2, Battle 3, Death 3, Suxess Theming, Startddd, Jungle Level, Game Over, Desert Level 2, and Junglez are created. *3rd - The songs Quiets, Cave Level, Neat 7, Frog Savior, and Map are created. *4th - Exclusives 1 is released. Frog Savior version 1 is finished and put on hiatus. Helichoppy version 0.4 is finished. *6th - Work begins on Prince of Goochies. Helichoppy goes on hiatus. The songs Ice Cavern, BV Symphony 2, Techno Mystery, Whatttt, Midnight Rushings, Frozen Town Quiet, and Yes are created. *7th - Black Hole version 1 is finished. Prince of Goochies version 1 is finished. The songs Fish Isle Volcano, Coolish, and Neat 8 are created. *9th - Exclusives 2-8 are released. Goochey Combat version 1 is finished and the game goes on hiatus. *12th - Exclusives 9 and Ask Freee 1-4 are released. *15th - The songs Spooky Cathedral, Church Organ, Organ Jam, and Follow are created. *17th - The song Ripoff Theme is created. *18th - The songs Duel, Jazz 1, Sweet 1, and Jazz 2 are created. *19th - Prince of Goochies version 2 is finished, and the game goes on hiatus. *20th - The song Neat Battle is created. *22nd - Black Hole version 2 is finished. The songs Future Landoland, Cave Goochies, and Options 3 are created. *23rd - Exclusives 10 is released. Work begins on Goochey Racing 2D, but is put on hiatus the same day. *25th - Black Hole version 2.5 is finished, and the game goes on hiatus. *28th - Work begins on Quiz Game. The song Quiz Tune is created. *29th - Work begins on Dungeon Simulator. Quiz Game version 1 is finished and the game goes on hiatus. *30th - Pixel Maze version 1 is started and finished, and the game goes on hiatus. The songs Creepy 1, Dungeon Simulator, Win, and Level 2 are created. 2006 *8th - Party of Enjoyable Doom 1 is created. *16th - A notecard comic of Loco Inc is created. *26th - Adventures of Joshem 1 is created. *29th - MadTwister Trading Cards of Joshez, Flame Goochey, Greg, and D.A.D. are created. 2004 *? - The End of the World 1-3 are created. 2002 *? - Earliest known reference to Goochies. 2001 *13th - William Vivian is born.